User blog:LastZephyr/RWBY OC Fanfic: NOT Court Royale
THIS FANFIC, WHICH I HAD DECIDED TO CALL REVENANT PLACEBO, WILL BE CANCELED/INDEFINITELY POSTPONED UNTIL ALL THIS HATE STUFF DIES DOWN, OR AT LEAST UNTIL A FANON WIKI IS SET UP. Hi everyone! LastZephyr here. I have decided, after following Court Royale and being very inspired by it, that I will write my own RWBY fanfic involving OCs of my characters. However, the plot will center around the OCs of other contributors' characters, so I would like some fellow RWBY fans to submit some character designs to be in my story. Plot The whole storyline of this fanfic will take place before the official events of RWBY, where a threat looms in the horizon (literally). However, 14 prophecied individuals have the ability to stop this threat, with help from others along the way. They must team up, these 14 from all over the world, if they are to have any chance to end this apocalypse. Character Submissions I am currently accepting original characters for this story. Characters must have: 1. A brief biography, can be longer 2. List of abilities 3. A set personality 4. General physical appearance, include eye color(s) and hair color Characters age range: 14-35 Gender, height, weight,and race/ethnicity are also required. Race can be fictional, as long as you describe their specific traits in these forms. Maximum of 3 characters from one user, no more. However, if submitting more than one character, please specify which one you would like to see the most in this story, and rank the other two after it. When submitting a character, please understand that you are giving me limited rights to do what I want with your character to fit it into the story. This includes possible humiliation (i.e. losing a fight) However, I will not kill off your character without asking for express permission from the creator beforehand, and i will not do anything inappropriate with your character, or "ship" any two of them without permission from both characters' creators. There is currently no limit to how many characters I will be accepting, however, I will not accept all submissions, and there is no guarantee your character will be a major character. I will notify you on this page if I accept your character, and whether they will play a major role or not. Once I have enough characters, I will create an official character page listing them and their background info. Abilities When assigning abilities to your character, please keep them at a general power level with the other characters; basically, don't make them too overpowered. List their weapon type, fighting style (if there is one) and magical powers. Fictional weapons are allowed, as long as they fit the power limit. Guns are also permitted under the power limit. If wearing armor, please list it in their appearance. Optional Traits You may include battle quotes, friendships between characters, and theme songs for each character. Also optional are hairstyles and different outfits. THIS FANFIC IS NOT ASSOCIATED WITH COURT ROYALE IN ANY WAY, ALTHOUGH IT DRAWS INSPIRATION FROM COURT ROYALE. There, so no one accuses me of "plagiarizing" Court Royale. Once I have the 14 main characters I need, I will begin writing the story. Category:Blog posts